


We Happy Few (BTS)

by Liz_Bath



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hinted Namjinhope, I'm sorry hoseok, IDK what to do with JHope in this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, This is based off of the game, This is my first story on here, he might be with NamJIn but maybe, i've been reading a lot of yoonseok so maybe i'll put jhope with them, tags are weird to do and i had to type the ships in four TIMES!, you the fav and yet i don't know what to do with you yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Bath/pseuds/Liz_Bath
Summary: The time was 12:00 pm and the students were sat in their seats. The teacher handed out two cups, one with water the other with the pills. The students stared straight ahead while the teacher lifted the cup with the pills to her lips and swallowed them. The students followed. The teacher washed the pills down with the water while the students copied. The colors that were turning grey slowly turned back into bright happy colors. Bright yellow decorated the walls while a happy red colored the desks and chairs. Slowly, one by one the students smiled. The teacher turned to the board and continued to teach the happy lesson. The dead, fat, smelly rat turned into a bright pink, rose smelling piñata.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo waddup? I don't know what to freaking type so here's this bull. Title might change (it probably will tbh) and I'm not gonna update a lot because I have work, school, and hardly any writing time/skills to actually voice my thoughts. You know how you have this great amazing story planned out in your head with amazing dialogue and everything but you can't fucking type it to save your life? That's my life.
> 
> But this story just popped into my head while I was watching N.O again and then I thought of We Happy Few so I watched a playthrough of the game again so yes, that scene is sort of directly from the beginning of the game. Everything else would (hopefully) be from my own thoughts so please don't hate too much. Also, 
> 
> Enjoy

   The time was 12:00 pm and the students were sat in their seats. The teacher handed out two cups, one with water the other with the pills. The students stared straight ahead while the teacher lifted the cup with the pills to her lips and swallowed them. The students followed. The teacher washed the pills down with the water while the students copied. The colors that were turning grey slowly turned back into bright happy colors. Bright yellow decorated the walls while a happy red colored the desks and chairs. Slowly, one by one the students smiled. The teacher turned to the board and continued to teach the happy lesson. The dead, fat, smelly rat turned into a bright pink, rose smelling piñata.

 

   Jeongguk woke up in a start. He was panting heavily as sweat dripped down his face. A body next to him moved. “Ggukkie?” A rich deep voice murmured, drowsy with sleep still. Jeongguk looked to his left and saw him sleepily opening his eyes. “Are you okay?” Jeongguk couldn’t speak so he settled for nodding. He laid back down while the other body curled closer. “Was it the dream again?” He nodded. “You know it’s in the past right? She has no control over you anymore, Ggukkie.” The words were said softly.

  
   “I know, Tae, but I can’t help myself.” Tae moved a bit closer and up, so his head was right beside Jeongguk’s head.

  
   “I know, sweetie.” Tae moved closer and kissed Jeongguk’s eyelids. “Just remember that I’ve got you now and I won’t let anything happen to you anymore, okay?” Jeongguk nodded, looking so soft and young. Tae’s heart squeezed painfully. Jeongguk was too young to have to deal with what happened to him but he’ll pull through.

  
   “Okay, Taehyung.”

 

   Taehyung was right beside him.

* * *

 

    Seokjin woke up with a smile on his face. He got up and looked around his bright happy room. Pink covered the walls along with a soft red while a mix between orange and red covered the blankets and curtains. Seokjin found his prescription bottle and opened it, taking a blue colored pill out and swallowing it dry. The colors softly grew bolder and more vibrant. Seokjin made his way to his closet and picked out an all pink outfit and then grabbed something quick to eat before heading to work. Outside he met Namjoon, his neighbor, who was also heading to work. Namjoon was wearing all blue and had a wide smile on his face.

  
   “Good morning, Namjoon!”

  
   “Good morning, Seokjin!”

  
   “Heading to work today?”

  
   “Yes I am and I assume you are also?” Seokjin nodded.

  
   “Yes I am! Want to walk with me?” Namjoon smiled.

  
   “Lead the way!” Namjoon nodded and walked alongside Seokjin towards a tall building that had a lot of windows. Once inside, Seokjin and Namjon both went the same way until they reached their doors, side by side. Seokjin waved and then went inside and moved towards his desk. He sat down in front of a machine that was red and had the words Redactor on the top, two slides below a large window labeled Approve and Restore, and some nobs on both sides of the large window. On the right, there was a glass tub coming from the ceiling that had canisters filled with newspaper clippings that would be fed into the machine. Seokjin put his bag off to the side and got to work. He grabbed a can, fed it in the machine, edited out the unnecessary parts, and approved of the first story. The paper was pulled back in the can, and he ejected it out and put it back into the glass tube only for another one to be replaced. Seokjin did this a few times before one article caught his attention.

 

 

**Brothers Kim Seokjin and Jeon Jeongguk Separated After Car Crash**

 

 

   Underneath the title was a picture of Seokjin smiling at himself along with another slightly shorter male. Seokjin had his arms wrapped around the other while the other smiled. Seokjin’s head pulsed painfully. Suddenly, he heard a voice shouting at him.

 

_**“Seokjin! Seokjin wake up!** _ **Please! _"_**

 

   Seokjin’s head pulsed again and the colors started to fade a bit. He leant down and rummaged through his bag, looking for his pills. Once he found them, he grabbed them, opened the top, and attempted to grab a few but his head pulsed again, causing his hands to shake. One more pulse and he dropped the bottle onto the floor. He soon joined the bottle as his head pulsed again.

 

**“Seokjin!”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yeay!! I want to get at least through a few more "chapters" before I post anymore because I want to get ahead with this story unlike my other story on AFF that involves genderbent!Exo and super powers because that story and my inspiration went down the toilet real fast.
> 
> So, updates will be slow and random

            “Jeongguk, we need to make a supply run today.” Jeongguk looked towards Taehyung. He was standing next to a small refrigerator with almost nothing in it.

            “Alright. I’ll head downtown today. I heard there’s been a shipment of fresh food but you know how it is down there.” Taehyung sighed.

            “I don’t like it when you go down there alone, Ggukkie.” Jeongguk stood up and walked towards Taehyung. He pulled the other into his arms and held him tight.

            “I know, Tae, but we have no choice. I’m less noticeable than you.” Taehyung pouted.

            “I can sneak into the houses!” Jeongguk chuckled a bit, remembering when Taehyung did manage to sneak into a house. He was quickly found out and had to hide for a month before people forgot about him.

            “I know you can, Tae.”

            “Then why can’t I go with?” Jeongguk looked Taehyung in the eyes. He put his palm on the others cheek and caressed it. Taehyung leaned into the hand.

            “Because I can’t concentrate when you’re with me.” Taehyung softened at that but wrapped his arms around Jeongguk tightly. They stayed that way for a while, Jeongguk knowing that Taehyung needed to hold onto him for a while.

            “You know I love you, right?” Taehyung spoke softly in Jeongguk’s neck. Jeongguk hummed.

            “I know, Tae. You know I also love you?” Taehyung nodded, tearing up softly. He couldn’t help it. Whenever Jeongguk went off on supply runs, he always worried that the Police would take him back. He didn’t know how he could live without Jeongguk now. They’ve been through so much in such a short time that one without the other would cause a catastrophic meltdown. The thought of Jeongguk being torn from him caused Taehyung to tighten his hold. Jeongguk just let him.

 

* * *

 

            “Seokjin! This way!” Namjoon and Seokjin ran through the window and out onto the street. Other people looked at them, dirt on their faces and tattered clothes. A noise behind them reminded both of them that they were being chased. Namjoon grabbed Seokjin’s hand and pulled him along, running down an alleyway. It was a dead end. Both looked around while Namjoon pulled Seokjin behind him. “Stay behind me. I’ll protect you.” Seokjin grabbed the back of Namjoon’s sweater, shaking in fear. The group of people got closer and closer. Namjoon readied himself for a fight. The group got closer and closer.

 

 

            “Ah!” One by one the group of people fell to the ground. Those remaining turned around. A tall guy with black hair and an innocent appearance was behind them, bodies by his feet. The remaining group looked at each other and then ran away, deciding to get out of there. Once they were gone, the guy held out his hand.

            “Come on. I know a place we can hide.” Namjoon was suspicious. How could he trust this man? “Please. I’ve been in the same place as you but I can help you.” He shook his hand once. Namjoon turned around. Seokjin was just looking at the man.

            “Seokjin, what do you think?” Seokjin was in a trance. He’d seen this man before but where? Where!? “Seokjin?” Seokjin blinked. He looked at Namjoon. “Should we go with him?”

            “Yeah. Yeah we should. We don’t know what’s out here, where the safe places are, and I feel like we can trust him.” Seokjin looked at Namjoon while he sighed.

            “Okay.” He turned towards the other male. “We’ll go with you.” The other male nodded and smiled slightly. He put down his hand and turned around.

            “Just follow me, okay?” Seokjin and Namjoon followed the other male down the alleyway and through the streets. They stopped once the other male picked up and tattered backpack and put it on his back. He grunted a little at the weight but said nothing else.

            “So what’s your name?” Seokjin asked, once they were on an empty road and free from any other building. The other male jumped a bit.

            “Oh, um, my name is Jeongguk.” Seokjin paused mid stride. He knew that name. Where had he heard it before?

 

            **_“Seokjin! Wake up!”_**

 

            “Jeon Jeongguk?” Jeongguk paused and turned to look at Seokjin, eyes wide. He nodded, eyes filled with hope. “I’ve heard that name before.” Jeongguk’s eyes dimmed.

            “Oh? Where’d you hear it before?” They continued walking, Namjoon quiet beside them.

            “I heard it in a newspaper. I didn’t have enough time to read it though.” Jeongguk kept quiet the rest of the way before they reached a hole in the ground. Seokjin finally realized that he had kept ahold of Namjoon’s sweater the whole time and quickly let go. Namjoon glanced at him.

            “Okay, I know it’s unconventional but it works at hiding us.” Namjoon perked up.

            “Us?” Jeongguk stiffened.

            “Yeah, us. I’m staying with another person in here. His name is Taehyung. We’ve both been through a lot together so please be prepared. He can be a little weird.” Seokjin and Namjoon nodded before Jeongguk opened the lid. Underneath was a ladder and he motioned for the other two to go in first. Namjoon went first, then Seokjin, before finally Jeongguk. Once he got down, he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

            “Tae?” He called. He motioned for the other two to make themselves at home before taking his backpack off and going to a small alcove where their bed was. He stepped up and found Taehyung sleeping. “Tae, wake up.” He gently brushed through Taehyung’s hair while smiling softly. “Tae come on, we have guests over.” Taehyung stirred, face puffy along with his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jeongguk back safely.

            “Hey, Ggukkie.” Jeongguk smiled, still messing with Taehyung’s hair.

            “Hey, Tae. I’m back.” Taehyung smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Jeongguk kissed him back softly. After a few seconds they both leaned back and just smiled at each other. A sudden crash was heard and Taehyung jumped.

            “What was that?” Jeongguk looked over towards the sound before glancing back at Taehyung.

            “I found some people in trouble.” Taehyung’s eyes went wide. He sat up.

            “How do you know we can trust them?”

            “Because,” Jeongguk paused. “Because one of them is my brother.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
